


Let it Happen

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based on the SHIELD series, Cuckolding, Kinktober 2017, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Threat of pregnancy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous





	Let it Happen

Noctis wasn't here to oversee this coupling because he didn't trust Nyx, or out of some form of protectiveness for Luna.  This had nothing to do with formalities, or politics in allowing another man to impregnate his Queen in secret. This didn't even have anything to do with the need of a sire, as that particular pressure was not yet upon them.

 

This had everything to do with Noctis watching Nyx- stunning, handsome, powerful Nyx- fuck his beloved friend, and for him to enjoy the view. Whether she became pregnant from it would be a fortunate side effect, but not a necessary outcome. No, this was about the desire of the Royals, who wanted to have Nyx both on display and in action.

 

Luna was having her third turn. Her body was a gorgeous movement of blonde hair and bouncing pale flesh, but Noctis' focus was on the cock entering her, of a lithe tight body, sharp face, silly braid, and distinctive face mark. Noctis' focus was on Nyx sliding in and out of her, moaning so sweetly to her, his hands swiping across her back and underneath her body to fondle her swollen breasts, blunt nails biting into the skin. He pulled back her hair to expose the nape of her neck, kissing, then biting, before his thrusts intensified, hips snapping in her prone, wanting cunt.

 

Noct's hand on his cock quickened.

 

It was Luna's third turn, her third incoming orgasm, but Nyx had yet to come since the first time, in which his seed had been planted deep inside her body. It would happen again, and Luna was glowing with the prospect of baring his child, Noctis knew it. He felt a flutter of rebellion at the thought.

 

Luna pregnant with another man's child… Nyx's child. In a way, it was still his son, as Nyx was as much his as his own Shield was--- Gladio. And if Luna could bare _Gladio's_ child… sweet Six, Noctis would let her, only because he couldn't do so himself.

 

"N-nyx! Oh bless, Nyx, I'm--!" Her forehead pressed into the blankets, her body quaking, and Nyx held her flush into his hips, his sac pulsing as he filled her again.

 

The Shield groaned, happy, exhausted, and rubbed across her belly. Noctis came from that small final gesture between them, certain of the outcome of this, and reveling in it.


End file.
